Hollow Endeavour
by puts foot in mouth
Summary: Oneshot. Renji is curious as to Byakuya's sudden good mood.


**Hollow Endeavour**

* * *

Renji was a little unnerved as he worked across from his captain. The normally austere man seemed less severe, the air in the room a little less tense and a little easier to walk through. Renji wasn't sure he liked this new relaxed atmosphere, due to the simple fact that he enjoyed ploughing through the thick atmosphere. Its sand like consistency made walking an exercise and that was something to be welcomed in the confines of an office. Renji didn't like sitting still for long, in contrast to the statue that was his captain.

The air had proven so heavy at times that Renji only had to flick his wrist, as he wrote, to feel the resistance. He silently swung his legs under his desk to dispel some excess energy; the air proved disappointingly submissive as he vigorously cut through it.

Renji further scrutinised his captain while pretending to look over the katana shipment received that morning. Swords had never proved so boring in the presence of his captain's unexplained mood change.

Byakuya appeared the same as always, aloof and cool, as he rigidly signed numerous documents but there was something off in his appearance. What was it? His scarf? No – immaculate as always. His eyes? Impossible to tell as only the lids showed as he worked away with his brush.

The paperwork forgotten and his legs now still, Renji focused all his energy on this mystery.

He had it. A small upturn of his lip, barely discernible, unless one was watching closely. A suppressed smile that only surfaced when his captain surreptitiously glanced further along his desk to a square card of white covered in a multitude of colours that Renji took to be a drawing of some kind. But what sort? And from whom? It had to be a secret-lover of some sort. Surely only a woman had the power to thaw the ice around this person?

Renji had to get a closer look, and so on the pretext of stretching he stood and with feigned nonchalance his eyes quickly scanned the upside down card that held so much interest to his captain; what he saw scribbled there scared him.

...A black haired man with a billowing scarf that could only be Byakuya, held a pink haired child in a tight embrace as pink splotches that could only be cherry blossom swirled around the two figures...

* * *

Byakuya kept glancing at the wall clock that graced the shared office.

Renji's scowl deepened as he in turn kept glancing at the cabinet in the corner, that until recently had been unlocked. Something suspicious was going on and he was not moving from his seat unless directly ordered.

"Abarai Renji, there is little paperwork left. You may have the rest of the day off."

"Thank you, Captain, but—"

"That's an order, Lieutenant," Byakuya said smoothly as he turned his attention back to the paperwork remaining.

Renji said nothing more as he moved to the door.

"Abarai Renji."

"Yes, Captain?"

"I will not tolerate any lingering or spying. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. We wouldn't want a repeat of last week now, would we?"

"No," Renji agreed with a visible wince as the memory of a thorough licking by cherry blossom made itself felt in the dull ache of his behind.

"Goodbye, Lieutenant."

"Goodbye, Captain," Renji responded politely as he finally exited the office.

Byakuya quickly finished the last of the paperwork and resumed his clock watching. Soon enough there was a tap at the window and he moved swiftly to open the glass barrier to his secret visitor.

Yachiru stared up at the unrecognisable Captain of Sixth Division, who only wore warmth in her presence. Those glacial eyes and that immovable expression of cool detachment had taken a holiday.

Byakuya smiled down upon the pink haired child before reaching down and scooping her up in his arms to bring her inside. Yachiru smiled. Byakuya had proved a hard target, but Yachiru knew a mask when she saw one and it had taken a while but her diligence had paid off; the mask was off and the real Byakuya was in her presence.

Byakuya moved to the cabinet and produced a silver key from his pocket. "What shall we play with today?"

Yachiru pretended to consider the question before she answered. "Hollows!" she shouted.

"So be it," Byakuya responded as he opened the drawer to reveal jigsaws, crayons, teddies, teacups and a whole host of toys bought especially for her. He pulled out a black piece of cloth, with white plastic teeth and a pointed nose that mimicked a Gillian.

He quickly donned the costume and Yachiru began shrieking madly as he chased her around his office, a few untended papers flying to the floor, forgotten, as Byakuya lost himself in the simple game and began laughing.


End file.
